dishonoredfandomcom-20200222-history
Travel Log (Death of the Outsider)
The Travel Log is a book comprised of a series of log entries written by Billie Lurk in Dishonored: Death of the Outsider. Unlike regular notes, these logs update themselves throughout the game. Billie's log entries One Last Fight Forgiven I wouldn’t have blamed Emily for killing me then and there. Bring down an Empress and everything gets thrown into chaos. A lot of people got hurt. But it was worse than that, wasn’t it? I helped kill her mother. That’s two times I was spared. But at least I got to put it right. Is this how Daud felt? Feels? My dreams are getting worse, too. Stronger. Sometimes I stare at my right arm like it shouldn’t be there, and my head hurts like I’m blinded by blood. I started to write it all down, just to keep a handle on it. Two weeks until I’m back in Karnaca. The longest two weeks of my life. (If I even make it. The engine is rattling bad.) My old self again It felt good to say the name. Even better to hear it. And now it’s on every corner of Karnaca. “Wanted: Billie Lurk”. 'I’ve been sending out messages to my contacts in the city, following up on sightings and rumors. But nothing yet. I even listened to the rats. Sometimes they know things others don’t... And their voices remind me so much of Deirdre. I found the old man’s wanted poster in a trunk. Now I’m looking for Daud just like all of Dunwall was, years ago. Hope I have more luck than they did. A long shot One last lead: an underground boxing club, of all places. Daud could be fighting there. Maybe another dead end, but I have to be sure. I tried to pump out the engine room, but no use. My ship’s dead in the water. Meagan Foster would have been furious… But I’m not. I’ve got other things to care about now. Follow the Ink At last He’s here. On my ship. Sleeping on Anton’s old cot. How long had he been down in that pit at the Albarca Baths, taunted like a hound until some fool thought they could take him on? They didn’t even know who he was. The Eyeless called him the ‘Black Magic Brute’... There were more frightening names for him in Dunwall. I don’t know what I expected, but it wasn’t this. I didn’t know how he’d feel about me after what I did to him years ago. But it’s like I never left. We’re right back in the middle of it, digging into some foul cult, chasing down some mad grudge. But he’s older, now. Weaker. “I need your help,” he said, like I’d never refuse. Well, I didn’t, did I? The Outsider Mothers tell tales about the Outsider to children in cradles, filling their nights with fear so they’ll behave. For the Abbey, those stories never stop. Every sermon, every Stricture, every damn piece of their Litany is about the dangers of letting the Outsider into your head. And now Daud wants to kill him. No more stories, no more warnings. No more terrible people fighting over promises from the Void. I don’t know how Daud got marked by the Outsider. I don’t know what he had to do, or what he was like before he had his magic. But I remember the kind of man it made him, and what he did with that power. So maybe he’s right. The Bank Job Breaking apart The Outsider. The fucking Outsider himself, on my ship like he’d been waiting for me. Now I’m writing this down with half a hand and an eye that will never shut again. I can’t touch them without shuddering. It feels just like the dreams. What did he see? Everything, if the Abbey’s right. He has to know what Daud and I are planning. Why tear half of me away? The Eyeless kill over scraps of magic, and now I can see where the world is cracking like a mirror. I didn’t want any of this. (Does the Outsider always talk like that? Cryptic little shit. No wonder Daud hates him.) Many eyes Daud used to say that everything in Dunwall was tangled together. That nothing was a coincidence. Well, it’s true for Karnaca too. The Eyeless might seem like a bunch of thugs trading bloody bones and foul recipes, but their coin flows from a richer vein. I found two of their leaders. Shan Yun, the Tyvian songbird, and Ivan Jacobi, a city administrator. They have the knife that killed the Outsider, and they’re keeping it hidden away behind lies and locked doors. But now I have their keys, and somewhere in Dolores Michaels' bank is a lock that needs turning. I won’t let the Eyeless stay hidden anymore. Not myself I see shadows everywhere this dead eye looks, and my right arm twitches and blurs as if it’ll start moving on its own. These things aren’t a part of me, but I can’t escape them. The Outsider changed me into something I still don’t understand. In Dunwall, Daud taught me that no one was innocent, and gave me the means to judge them. Does the Outsider expect me to look down at him like I can look down at Karnaca, and hold his life in this broken hand? Does he want to see me carve up this city to find him? I know he’s watching. Well, I’m staring right back. The Stolen Archive The Twin-bladed Knife Daud is dead. I’m all that’s left of him. Me, and this knife I can’t let go. Dolores Michaels’ bank was a puzzle box of miserable secrets, and right at the center was the reason for it all. A woman taut to breaking and the knife she’d tried to hide. The Outsider handed the knife to me himself. He wants to know what I’m going to do with it. He’ll find out soon enough. (Why does this thing have two blades? Nothing ever gets stuck between them. None of this Void shit ever makes any sense.) Alone again I burned Daud’s body today. When I left the Whalers, the rat plague was still piling corpses in the street. There wasn’t anyone alive in those months who didn’t learn grief. Even Daud nearly lost himself to it then. But I can’t lose myself. Not now. Not again. When Deirdre died, who I was or what I’d done died too. No one else saw me like she did, no one until I met Daud and he gave me purpose again. When I left Dunwall, I let it heal over with lies. But my time back with Daud reopened that wound. All I can hope now is that I helped him in his final days, just like he helped me. Stolen secrets At the bank, I learned more about the pharmacist Cienfuegos. He was an Eyeless, and an artist too. He painted the Void, and was close to finding out how the cult leaders reach that place. He stole documents from Dolores Michaels and sent them to the Royal Conservatory. I need to find them, so I can see what he saw. His paintings are quiet, if a painting can be quiet. Quiet, but unsettled. He wanted to know everything. Uncover every secret. He was searching, just like me. And he was killed for it. A broken coven The last time I was in Cyria Gardens, the Royal Conservatory had become a nest for the same coven of witches I’d worked with in Dunwall years ago. The curator, Breanna Ashworth, and a group of women were living there, performing odd rituals with bones and glass. Now the Abbey of the Everyman and their witch-hunters have taken it over and are gutting the place of all traces of black magic. If I’m lucky, the documents I need haven't been burned yet. (When the Outsider is gone and the Overseers can't use him to prey on people's fears, I'll be there, laughing, as the Abbey falls to pieces.) A Hole in the World The way to Shindaerey North Quarry I’ll never know exactly what Sister Rosewyn saw in her visions, but something made her hesitate. Something made her hold on to that silvergraph long enough for me to save it from the fire. The archive that Cienfuegos stole shows me exactly where the Void touches our world. Where I can reach the Outsider. I don’t know what else I’ll find there. All the whispers and legends say something terrible. Something you can’t forget. I won’t know what’s true until I reach it. (What do you pack for a journey to the Void? I just left everything behind.) Leaving Karnaca Every day Karnaca gets smaller. That swarming, stinking city, now nothing but a few lights in the distance. But I can’t look back anymore. The Void is closer with every step. It’s quiet out here. Sometimes all I can hear is my own breath, my own heartbeat. It reminds me of being on the open ocean. Feeling like you’re the only one left alive. Feeling like the world won’t care if you don’t come back. Nothing but me and my thoughts. My choice Everything I’ve done led me to this place, to this moment. Killing the Duke’s brother when I was a kid. Betraying Daud. Helping Emily retake the throne. But even then, I never felt important. I was always just another desperate person trying to make sense of her life. I watched my whole world being taken from me over and over. This time, I gave it all up on my own. I’m climbing the mountain. I don’t know what waits for me there. But the Outsider is watching, and he knows it was my choice to go. To the summit The Outsider hasn’t known anything but hatred for thousands of years. He was killed to fulfill a purpose. No one asked him what he wanted. The lights went out in his world, and his eyes adjusted to the dark. I know what real loneliness is like. If it hadn’t been for Daud, I would have died from it. Now I’m walking into the Void to face the loneliest creature in the world. Maybe the Outsider knows I’m just chasing down someone who can give me a bit of purpose. I have nothing left except promises to the dead. When I reach him, I’ll see more clearly than ever. Location Billie Lurk keeps the book in her cabin aboard the Dreadful Wale or carries it to her hideouts in the last two missions. Category:Death of the Outsider Books Category:Gameplay